


Misconceptions

by hanorganaas



Series: Torrid Tuesdays [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: 1_million_words, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Morning After, Rare Pairings, What is this the bad guy is being a gentleman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir wakes up after a night of heavy drinking to find long time enemy Acastus Kolya in her bedroom. After picking up the pieces she realizes maybe there is more to this man that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torrid Tuesday's prompt "What happened last night/I love everyone in this bar". Also this fic will be the first in a new fic verse created by me!! Enjoy

Elizabeth woke up with her head throbbing and her mind groggy...not remembering a single thing that had happened the night before. All she did remember was going out to a bar in Pegasus with some of the female members of the expedition including Teyla and Kate Heightmeyer after a few particularly rough few weeks on Atlantis. After Elizabeth's....wild...exploits in college and constant nights of waking up in strangers beds or having walking up to hideous men in her own bed, she avoided the bar scene. But she thought maybe at least having Kate and Teyla, who were usually grounded and straight lace, there would give her....some control.

But then Rodney's girlfriend....foolish girl had to invite Laura Cadman...who was a brilliant soldier but when it came to drinking she could handle her drinks and party like a man. The woman brought round after round of the Pegasus version of shots. Elizabeth was good avoiding them as much as she could reminding herself she needed to be a good leader. But after Teyla and Kate took one round before stopping there, feeling  
awkward...Elizabeth finally gave in. Soon one shot became two....after that..everything became hazy.

"Did I wake you Doctor Weir?" A voice said, "sorry considering the threat Colonel Sheppard gave me after....the last time we met....I thought I should leave swiftly before well....both of you realized I was here."

That voice was way too familiar, nor was it a voice that sent pleasant memories. In fact it caused her to sit up in bed abruptly. The owner of that voice was the cause of one of the decisions she regretted ever making all too recently and as well as recent confusing thoughts of that very same owner since he tried to take over Atlantis all those years ago.

"COMMANDER KOLYA," Elizabeth roared, "what the hell are you doing in my room? And how did you get security clearance to board this city...after what you did to John...."

"Of course you wouldn't remember...." Kolya chuckled lowly eyes focused on lacing his boots.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"The bar," he said, "you said some pretty surprising things to me considering....I thought it was just drunkenness but I know fairly well...Moonshine is actually a pretty good at bringing out secrets..."

\------------------------

Teyla and Kate had left long before by then. It was just Elizabeth, Laura, Miko, Jennifer Keller and Katie Brown. The girls where dancing with various men...much younger than Elizabeth, while after she did her fair share of dancing decided to take a breath and get a drink. She didn't even sit down when a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Give me another moonshine please," it said.

Elizabeth moved closer and saw none other than Commander Acastus Kolya...once a praised Genii leader, now left in disgrace, staring solemnly over his drink in his hands. It was only a mere few weeks ago Elizabeth had seen his face on a video monitor feeding John to a wraith. It was when her damn latent feelings for him began emerging. He was cruel sadistic, yet he was charming and charismatic.

In a normal state she would have walked over and smacked him hard across the face and tell him off. But she was in a state where judgment was off. Morals and thought were out the window.

"Commander Acastus Kolya," She said slurring her words. She found herself toppling over as she made her way towards him. "What a small world isn't it?"

She could have sworn his face drained of color. Then again he was backed in a corner, no men to defend him, with the leader of Atlantis who probably wished him to die a horrible and painful death. She did at times as dictated to Kate Heightmeyer, but there were times she knew it was how he was programmed, after all...the Genii were a militant race. 

"I'll take that to go," Kolya said to the bartender before turning to Elizabeth, "I was just leaving Doctor Weir."

She managed to reach him just as he was standing up, only to fall back into his seat as she toppled into his lap. 

"That won't be necessary Commander," she said reaching a hand to lay it flat on his chest. His face twisted in a mixture of shock and just plain confusion "wait that's too formal...what should I call you? Kolya like Sheppard does? Or Acastus?"

"Commander please...Doctor Weir you're....intoxicated, and obviously last time we met there were tensions between us," he stumbled over the next words possibly saying that he did not regret it one bit "before we both do something regrettable over the incident I suggest we part ways."

Her fingers quickly ran down his chest and slowly down his torso. The commander's pupils were blown in shock...trying to register what the hell was going on and why the leader of the Atlantis expedition was invading his personal space, in such an intimate way. 

"About that Commander," Elizabeth cooed again, "yes I am a little furious but it's not so bad because you....you gave me two lovely images to look at. Colonel Sheppard in pretty bondage get up...and you."

Kolya's face now twisted from that mixture of confusion to just plain flattery, she could see the smile slightly curl on her lips. Maybe it was he wasn't as complimented as much as his physical appearance. He aged along with time and had a faded scar possibly from combat. But beneath that he had handsome eyes possibly overlooked by the misdeeds he had done in the past.

"It's true commander," she whispered in his ear circles trailing along his stomach as she leaned forward bringing her lips close to his, "I think you are an attractive beneath all those...violent acts and any woman would be happy to have you...specifically, me." 

Her free hand went to touch his face, feeling the facial hair beneath her fingers and soon their lips touched. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first and then it deepened...she could taste the alcohol he drank as he had the same taste.

Abruptly her hand moved to his groin squeezing it tight. Kolya growled and pushed her back. There it was again, the bewildered gaze. This time there was something subtle...something she couldn't see. There was hurt.

Hurt at the fact that while her words were most likely true (moonshine was the cheapest truth serum the Genii could afford), but when Elizabeth recovered from her drunken state of mind....she will angrily deny it in the morning.

"You're drunk Doctor Weir," Kolya growled.

"Call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth responded moving her hands reaching to touch him again. He grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"Fine you're drunk **Elizabeth**."

She didn't stop. Even through his strong grip she was clawing to get him. Considering how far she got and everything was out in the open she would not. Kolya huffed deeply. There was only one way to get back to Atlantis. It would be a big risk but it was better than the consequences if he gave into his own temptations.

"How about you and me...we go somewhere else..."Kolya started, her eyes lit up at the prospect, "it is rather inappropriate if we do anything here." 

Elizabeth leaned close to him, her hand reached for his gripping it tight.

"Well then," she said, "your place or mine?"

\------------------------

Elizabeth hugged her knees close to her chest as she listened to every word of the story. Each of the images came flooding back. No one was supposed to know, especially Kolya, only her and Doctor Heightmeyer. The repercussions of this were dire. If word got out..about her drunken confession, it could compromise her position as leader of this expedition and her alliance with the Genii controlled by Ladon Radim.

Even worse Kolya could use this....if god forbid he took John again...against her. Use it to mold her and bend to his will. The possibilities were flooding through her mind all of which worse case scenarios.

"I am guessing what you said to me last night was true then," Kolya said standing up reaching to fix the buttons of his shirt. Panic was setting in at the fact she possibly actually slept with him.

She didn't want to talk about it and avoid the inevitable conversation as much as possible.

"How did you get past everyone in the city? I know that Joh-" she cut herself off at that. She and John were getting much closer since the dual incidents that occurred one week after the other (one of which Kolya was involved in). Nothing intimate yet but on the borderline of saying "I love you" (which made this whole fiasco even worse). The last thing she wanted the commander to know was THAT! "Colonel Sheppard was off world on a mission with Dr. McKay and Specialist Dex late last night...but you made your face prominent when you torture the Colonel via the video screen...obviously...you wouldn't fly past the guards so easy."

"Simple..." He began.

\------------------------

Kolya knew he should not have fired that gun to test to see if the shield was down. Then again....believe it or not he was VERY paranoid that he would meet the same fate as fifty five of his men with raised shield in the ancient ring. He couldn't have even imagine what Idos, the boy who was like a child to him in addition to his three daughters, had suffered dying that painful death. With Doctor Weir who passed out on their hike home in his arms it did not look well to the Lanteans.

It would have been much worse if he brought her back to the Bunker. Colonel Sheppard would have released his fury...even though the tables were turned and he was being the "good guy" in this situation, and it would cost the lives of even more of his men.

It was why he was the more adept leader for the Genii than Ladon. When thinking clearly which for the most part was the case, everything he did was for his men. Even if it meant in this case taking a bullet to the head and never returning, which seemed to be the case when he first walked through the gate and was met with a lone technician pointing a gun at him.

With clever observation Kolya noticed the man was not as efficient with a gun as Colonel Sheppard was. In fact it was shaking in his hands.

"Put Doctor Weir down Commander or I'll shoot!" He said almost stuttering.

Kolya gave the young man his infamous intimidating grin. The same one he often gave to Colonel Sheppard.

"That won't be necessary," Kolya said firmly, "Doctor Weir is feeling ill at the moment as you can see...I am simply doing a good deed by bringing her back to her quarters and returning to my people."

The young man cocked the gun.

"I saw that video....of you torturing Colonel Sheppard. Why should I believe you after that?"

Kolya sighed. Logically he should have dropped Doctor Weir to the floor and ran...but he made a mental vow. He would not leave her side until she was secure and safe from doing something regrettable.

"Fine shoot me, but with your possibly inadequate aim....your chances of shooting Doctor Weir increase substantially and I don't think you want to be responsible for your leader's death now would we?"

The gun was still raised shaking in the young man's hands even more violently than before except now his face was sweating at the pressure. It was a long and quiet moment between the two men before the gun was finally lowered.

"I am calling security...stay right there...."

"Chuck," a familiar female voice said, "I think the commander is telling the truth."

"But Teyla!"

"Trust me, if he had ill intentions he wouldn't have come alone." Teyla turned back to the commander and gave him a sincere smile, "Come Commander...I'll lead to Doctor Weir's rooms."

\------------------------

Elizabeth knew Teyla was the type of woman who saw the good in even the most evil of men. But she saw what Kolya did and she reacted with such rage, Elizabeth doubted she even forgave him for his crimes against someone she loved. "Teyla helped you," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not I have known miss Emmagan for a long time," Kolya said nodding his head, "as you know the Genii have been allies with the Athosian people. She known me since I was younger....before...." He turned his head away has he trailed off. "She still sees the good...I don't understand why....It must have been inherited from her mother."

It sounded plausible Teyla said the Athosians had known the Genii for years. Well...the side that were just plain old simple farmers not the violent soldiers Atlantis knew. 

Kolya walked over to the desk beside her and poured a glass of water from the pitcher besides her desk. It was quiet between them...only the sound of the ocean filled the room. She slowly sat up in bed as the room became clearer. She looked down to see she was in her tank top and a pair of sweatpants...which left her even more curious of what happened while she was drunk. Did they have sex and he dressed her afterwards or did he just leave her alone.

"Did we..." Elizabeth said as Kolya walked over to hand her a glass of water. She was surprised at the gesture, considering he was a man who had done harm to others rather than help them. She took it from it slowly her hand slightly brushing against as it touched his, cursing at good it felt against her skin. She quickly brushed it off and nodded her head as a sign of thanks before looking down into it, "did we have sex?"

Kolya chuckled and moved to reach for his jacket.

"We didn't...." He said softy as he threw it over his shoulders. "Believe me Doctor Weir, I would have loved to....the Genii consider women like you, powerful and strong to be attractive. Certainly left an impression on me all those years ago, but...no..now please take a sip of your water before I leave....so I know you are alright."

She furrowed her brow. He was lying to her. This whole kindness thing was an act. She knew he was. The evidence seemed clear. From what she seen of him he was impulsive, willing to do things without clever thought if it meant keeping his pride in check and the fact she was laid out before him as well as knowing her secret....she knew he went in for the kill.

And she would have liked it.....she was only denying it all to herself. 

"You are lying..." She said her hand still gripping onto her glass.

"I am not," Kolya responded narrowing his eyes.

"You were getting dressed when I woke up. You were obviously naked in bed with me...."

"I was up all night, sitting on your coach, watching you in case you hacked up in your sleep...I only opened up my shirt and took off my boots....I needed to be comfortable"

Elizabeth took the full glass of water he just poured at her and threw it at him. He ducked letting it hit the wall behind him, shattering into a million pieces.

"You are lying to me," she said before rising to her feet abruptly. Her head began throbbing harder as she tried to find balance onto her feet, "you wanted your revenge on John for a long time. You failed to kill him last time so you went for me. You thought you can use my drunkenness to have sex with me to get a rise out of John didn't you!"

"I DIDN'T" He roared, "just because I torture men and threaten people as a means to an end, doesn't mean I would do such a thing to you! Only if you consented! But you weren't in the state of mind!"

Elizabeth was moments away from screaming at him again...but she was interrupted by the soft sound of synchronized tune. She knew what it was....her alarm clock which was a speaker system synced to her iPod thanks to Rodney's clever work. But the song that the iPod had chosen to play had suddenly triggered one more memory from the night.

\------------------------

After Kolya had helped Elizabeth to get dressed and get her into bed he decided to stay over for the night. He had heard plenty of horror stories of men dying in their slumber thanks to heavy amounts of moonshine consumed. It was that very same motivation that made him decide to take an even further risk (if infiltrating Atlantis wasn't enough), to stay in her quarters for the night. When he was absolutely sure she would make it through the night he would slip out before she or especially Colonel Sheppard realized she was even there. After kicking off his boots and making himself comfortable....he sat on the reclining chair taking vigil over Elizabeth's slumbering form.

While it was somewhat was….calming to watch her sleep. She was a beautiful woman as he spoke truthfully before. After an hour it became rather….boring, despite the face he was fascinated by the fact it reclined at the push of a button. He crossed his hands behind his back and started to walk around the room. After all his last trip to Atlantis he found fascinating things….who knows what else he would find.

She had plenty of books…something common amongst the Genii and the Lantean people, some photographs of her what seemed to be her family, then there were some of what looked like people from the Atlantis expedition. There was one where she stood with Teyla looking over the ocean. Then there was another with Colonel Sheppard. Elizabeth stood with him in the image, with his arm wrapped around her waist. He sneered and put the photo down again. His hatred for the man knew no bounds….now that Elizabeth told him….her secret. He wondered if vying for her attention would be another fight the two enemies would be battling.

The commander moved away from the photograph before he had thoughts about finding the Colonel and snapping his neck with one quick maneuver. His eyes then caught site on a small rectangular box on the bed. He pushed the button and all of a sudden there was a loud blast of noise. He held his ears.

Elizabeth stirred for a moment. Kolya fumbled with the buttons of the box trying to turn it off. She abruptly sat up causing the small box to go tumbling out of his hands and onto the ground. He woke her…curses.

“You still here hot stuff,” She was still slurring her words rubbing her eyes. It had only been a little over two hours since he brought her back from the tavern, it would only be a few more until she was completely sober with her memory back intact. Kolya picked up the small box and made his way over to her.

“Yes,” He said walking to her side, “you fell asleep after we made love.” He lied playing it as if it actually happened. The tone was obvious in his voice in case she remembered. “I got bored and decided to explore your room.”

Elizabeth laughed slightly before laying back into bed.

“You better not be leaving” She said patting the empty spot next to her, “you’ll make the bed cold.”

Kolya smiled. He might as well flatter her before he snuck away in the morning. He took the empty spot next to her, stretching his feet out and leaning against the heaboard. He watched with careful eyes as she rolled into his lap. He laid one hand her waist and the other fumbled with the magic little box that played music. 

“The button on the bottom with the triangle two lines turns it on and off,” She mumbled, “the buttons on the sides moves the tracks forward.” Suddenly the song changed instead of the music that burned his ears, it was calm and relaxing, “but keep on this song…I…” She paused to yawn, “like it.”

He nodded his head, gently putting the musical box down onto the bed beside him. The hand now free moved to run through her hair. It was comfortable….perfect. But she would never know how he felt about her being there in his arms. He would be gone like a shadow and be the same old evil man that she knew he was. But for now he would close his eyes, listen to the words of the beautiful music and stay content in the comfort of her warm embrace as she drifted off to sleep.

_When the sun runs out and there's no one to save you  
Will you go to our favorite place and try to say goodbye _

_At the end of_  
At the end of the world  
Will you find me?  
Will you find me?  
At the end of  
At the end of the world  
Will you find me?  
So that we can go together 

\------------------------

“What’s wrong Doctor Weir?” Kolya asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-I,” Elizabeth said stuttering over her words looking up into his eyes, now that her memory was clear, his eyes seemed different. Instead of being the eyes full of hatred and rage, they were filled with kindness and concern. It was a fresh change of what she was used to. It made the feelings she was having for him…grow to further heights…..she liked them. “I remember now.” She looked down. “I am sorry I doubted you.”

Kolya smiled and took a few steps towards her. He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her face gently.

“It is understandable,” He said quietly, “I admit I have….done some things….terrible things to the other party. But it’s what I have been trained to do. But…I can be good when I have to be.”

She took a deep breath. Maybe Teyla had the right mindset, he did have some good in him. After all it seemed to be the case with all militant races of people that they had the good side, and the side covered by the violence programmed into them.

Elizabeth could never look past his past actions. But she if she knew the caring and calming side he had, maybe she could at least….try to mend things and overlook, because this side she liked.

“I was wrong about you…” She said, “I didn’t know you have a good side.”

“Trust me…I only show this side to people I deem worthy,” Kolya said stepping backwards towards the doorway. The comment in its own told her the confusing feelings she had for him were returned. She deemed her “worthy”, she didn’t understand why it was her and no one else but it spoke boundaries, “are you going to be okay…it’s getting late…I…I must leave before the inhabitants in the city wake.”

“Yes I am going to be fine,” Elizabeth responded.

“Good until we meet again Doctor Weir,” He said.

The door opened and just as he was about to leave she stopped him….

“Wait,” She said, “Why don’t you join me for breakfast before you return to your people…” He opened his mouth to object but she quickly cut him off, “trust me…you are my guest…I’ll make sure none of my people attack you…especially Colonel Sheppard. It is the least I can do after you helped me.”

Kolya smiled.

“Very well……” He said.

“Let me just get ready…”

In a rush she began putting on her clothing getting ready for the morning festivities. She knew things would be changing drastically.

They would be shifting towards peace or plunging into chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used in this song is from Ingrid Michaelson's "At the End of The World"


End file.
